


Welcome home

by cheesesan



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Come Swallowing, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesesan/pseuds/cheesesan
Summary: Reinhard always misses Kircheis when they have to spend time apart. Kircheis is always glad to help Reinhard to feel loved when he comes back.





	Welcome home

            “Aa....”

            A small moan was the only thing that Reinhard von Lohengramm was able to let out of his mouth on that moment. Even if he was trying to be silent so not to draw any kind of unwanted attention, he was finding difficult to keep quiet for too long on the situation he was in right now. Trying to hold himself on his comfortable chair was too difficult right now; his legs were trembling, thrown over Siegfried Kircheis’ shoulders, who was kneeling between his friend’s legs, his mouth kissing the inner of Reinhard’s thighs while one of his hand’s was stroking his erection, drawing small moans as a reaction.

            “Ki…Kircheis…” The redhead’s name left Reinhard’s mouth in the manner of a moan. Reinhard was trying to find something to do with his trembling hands, grabbing slightly some of Kircheis red hair.

            Upon hearing Reinhard’s voice like this, Kircheis couldn’t help but smile, feeling a sensation that mixed flattery, happiness and pride. He was trying neither to feel too full of himself nor to become arrogant towards his superior and friend, but Kircheis always felt an indescribable amount of joy hearing Reinhard become engulfed on pleasure when they did this. Hearing and seeing Reinhard letting himself relax at his hand was something Kircheis always enjoyed and felt happy to help him to do. To know he was the only person that Reinhard allowed himself to ever feel at ease and relax like this made Kircheis feel proud of himself.

            “Lord Reinhard…” Kircheis let himself call his friend’s name, pressing his long fingers on Reinhard’s soft thigh, smiling at the man. “You should know that no one will hear us here.”

            They were in Reinhard’s quarters right after Kircheis arrived from a mission that made him spend way too long far away from home, in Reinhard’s opinion. He knew it was an absolute necessity and he wouldn’t ever stop him from going, but he hated how utterly alone he felt when Kircheis was absent; despite having lots of competent companions on his command, no one could ever replace Kircheis’ company. Reinhard hated feeling so dependent towards Kircheis, but at the same time, he knew his friend would never take advantage of these feelings. Kircheis always knew that Reinhard would become physically clingy when they were alone after a long time apart and Reinhard knew that he could trust himself to Kircheis, so they both looked forward to spend time together like this when reunited.

            Wasting no time, Kircheis pressed his mouth against the thick skin from Reinhard’s erection, immediately drawing louder moans from his mouth. Sliding his tongue along his cock, Kircheis let himself hear the pleasant sounds coming from Reinhard’s mouth before taking him inside his mouth.

            “Aah! Kircheis! ...” Reinhard’s body shivered at the sensation of his friend’s mouth, letting his body fall towards Kircheis, embracing the other man’s head.

            “Are you okay, Lord Reinhard?” Kircheis stopped and couldn’t help a smile from spreading on his face in the moment he looked up and saw Reinhard’s flushed face. Seeing his reaction, Reinhard grinned and let his lips fall softly against Kircheis’. Kircheis smiled on the kiss and embraced Reinhard, letting him explore his mouth. Pulling away, Reinhard grinned, that boyish and prideful smile that he had since childhood and that Kircheis felt that it would make him melt if he stared for too long.

            “You know full well how okay I am.” Reinhard said while wiping the sweat off Kircheis’ forehead and kissing his hair. Smiling, Kircheis took one of Reinhard’s hands and kissed it, before going down between the blonde’s legs again.

            Resting his head against the chair, Reinhard felt his body shiver with pleasure because of Kircheis touch. Kircheis’ hands kept caressing the blonde’s soft skin while his head went up and down on Reinhard’s erection. Slowly opening his eyes to look at Reinhard’s reaction, Kircheis could feel his uniform trousers get tight against his own hardening erection. He felt that he could end up climaxing without any help only by looking at the absolutely stunning vision that was Reinhard on his chair receiving pleasure from him, so he was in no hurry to take care of it. Moving his head forward and backward sucking Reinhard, Kircheis took his time licking and kissing him while hearing his friend moaning even more, slowly becoming unable to contain his own voice.

            “Aah… Kircheis…I’m!... going.. ah!”

            Hearing this, Kircheis took his mouth off Reinhard’s erection and smiled him.

            “It’s okay, Lord Reinhard. Please feel free to come anytime you want.” Kircheis said before going back to take care of Reinhard with his mouth.

             Hearing this, Reinhard felt his body tremble, slightly falling on his chair and letting his legs rest against Kircheis’ shoulders. Overwhelmed with pleasure Reinhard let out a gasped moan when his body jerked forward shivering, coming inside Kircheis’ mouth. Feeling the hot fluid filling his mouth, Kircheis took care to swallow it all so it didn’t fall on the floor.

             Reinhard felt his body weak against the chair and Kircheis’ body. He didn’t fell on the floor if only because Kircheis was holding his lower body on the chair. Feeling his head light, he was trying to catch his breath, when suddenly he remembered something.

             “Kircheis, what did you do??” Reinhard said blushing, trying to get up “You didn’t have to swallow it!”

              Startled by Reinhard’s sudden reaction, Kircheis couldn’t help but laugh.

              “You don’t have to worry about this, Lord Reinhard. It’s better than dirtying your office floor.”

              “The floor can be cleaned! Here, let me find you a handkerchief for yo-”

               Reinhard had his thoughts and actions interrupted by Kircheis suddenly kissing him. Feeling the taste of his come on Kircheis’ tongue didn’t make him feel disgusted though; the bitter taste felt pleasant on the redhead’s mouth and Reinhard felt his head spin a little. Pressing his forehead against Reinhard’s, Kircheis smiled at him.

             “I’m glad to be back by your side, Lord Reinhard.”

              Reinhard couldn’t help but smile widely at his friend and embrace him.

             “Welcome home, Kircheis.”    

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any kind of feedback is appreciated.


End file.
